Corny's Death
by Saiyan-Quincy-Of-Candracar
Summary: Caleb and Will make Cornelia's death one to be remembered... note: this story is NOT copied, it has just moved
1. Dragonball Z Vegeta

"Kakerot! The woman made a new machine. We can use it for a sparing match. Come try it out with me **NOW!**" Vegeta told his good 'friend'

"Sure thing Vegeta, it's been some time since I had a good spare" the two warriors were surrounded by a white aura and blasted in to the sky heading for Capsule Corps.

As they where there, Vegeta grabbed Goku's shirt and pulled him trough the house until they reached a small chamber.

"But there's not enough room in there!" Goku protested.

"Shut up and enter baka!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Goku trough the door.

Goku felt like he was travelling through water but soon fell from the sky landing on the roof of a tall building even taller then Capsule Corp which was an event to say the least.

A second after Vegeta landed gracefully on his feet beside him smirking pleased that he mad a more graceful landing then his rival/friend/enemy (depending on when you asked).

"Wow Vegeta this place is amazing!" Goku said pleased with the battle arena.

"Of course it is now let's go we don't have more then a week before the woman comes home and she'll end our fun"

"Wait you mean Bulma didn-" before Goku could finish Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2 the share power destroying the building they where standing on.

"Final Flash!"

Goku had no other choice then to power up as well and blocked the attack "Vege-"

Again Goku didn't get done before he was on the receiving end of dozen of small ki balls _"fine then I'll beat him and then I ask"_ he thought and got ready to enjoy the fight, he might as well do that when he knew he couldn't avoid it…

In the other end of the city five girls and a boy was gathered, they where actually there to discuss there next attack on Phobos but a news report got there attention, someone, or thing was destroying the southern part of town.

"We have to stop them" Will said determent.

"Right!" the rest of the girls choired Caleb just nodded he would do what Will said even if she told him to bath in lava, he just wished Will knew she had that kind of effect on him.

"Guardians unite!" Will called out transforming the girls before they rushed to the battleground.

"This is undeliverable" Irma said "a nuke would do less damage then this"

The others nodded but didn't know what to do about it.

"We might-" "Final Flash!" "-Get out of the way!" Taranee yelled.

Caleb, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin moved in a blink of an eye and if Vegeta and Goku had noticed even they would have been amazed.

Cornelia on the other hand stood her ground and created a wall of earth in front of her, she would show who the strongest of them all was and even if not, Caleb would surely rescue her, like her knight in shining amour.

"You know… she's as good as death," Hay Lin said as the blast moved closer as in slow motion thanks to those cool special effect peoples.

"Yeah" Caleb agreed, "Think we should save her?"

The girls and Caleb looked at each other before in complete union exclaimed "Nah!"

"Hey Will?" Caleb suddenly asked as the energy attack smashed through Cornelia's earth wall like it was nothing.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Just wondering if you would help me make Corny's last seconds of life worth remembering?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure"

"Great!" Caleb turned to look at Cornelia and waited until he knew for sure she wouldn't be able to move out of the way "Cornelia!" he then called out.

Cornelia turned around expecting to see Caleb rushing to her help, boy was she wrong what she saw was Caleb wrapping his arms around Will kissing her like all in the world was well.

"But Caleb?" Cornelia cried out "I thought we had something special" as the words had left her mouth she was consumed by the energy attack not even leaving a pale of ashes.

The rest of the group turned there attention back to the two fighters just in time to see Goku knocking Vegeta out and landing beside them.

"I'm really sorry bout all this" he said "my friend told me this was a sparing ground and I believed him but don't worry we'll have this town back to normal by tomorrow" he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared along with Vegeta.

The next thing just as Goku had promised the city was back to normal and all peoples was alieve again… except for Cornelia, the dragon balls two wishes had been used to return the city to normal and to revive all good persons in the city there for leaving Cornelia in hell

And of course, no one cared

THE END


	2. Naruto Shikamaru

Disclaimer: neither I (z-nadka-zak), nor Mirai No Dinurs own WITCH or Naruto

A/N: This "FanFic" is a multiple one-shots; Corny will be alive at the beginning and die at the end 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino! Will you go on a date with me?" asked Shikamaru hopefully.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I will only date Sasuke"

After hearing that Shikamaru ran as far as he could, out of the forest, crying his eyes out. And when he fell down out to the ground, he noticed himself in a city and, out of a Chinese shop at the corner, came a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Shikamaru walked up to her and pushed her with as much energy as he could muster.

"What was that for?"

"You look like Ino-pig: she broke my heart, and now I will break your skull wide open! Shadow Imitation Jutsu!" and soon, their shadows connected and whatever move Shikamaru did, Cornelia did.

"Cornelia, wait up!" cried W.I.T.H and Caleb as they ran out, Caleb going backwards and when Will tripped over a stone and fall onto Caleb, lips connected they fell on the ground. Shikamaru turned his head towards them and lost his concentration, releasing Cornelia though she was stunned as she saw Caleb, NOT pushing Will off, Shikamaru then through a shuriken against her in the heart, killing her. No one noticed because their eyes were on Will and Caleb, on the ground, making out. Then out of the bushes came a guy, with an orange jump suit, a forehead protector he also had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Naruto! I told you I could act OOC, and kill someone without anyone noticing!"

"Fine. I owe you a weeks worth of ramen. Sorry about you-" but was cut off when he noticed why no-one, except Shikamaru, had acknowledged him.

"Lets get back to Konoha" he suggested and he and Shikamaru went to Konoha, while Caleb and Will were still on the ground, still making out and I.T.H was still staring at them and Cornelia was still dead…

…. That is until she unexplainably comes back to life and me or Mirai No Dinurs kill her, again.


End file.
